Michiru the Murderer Part 01
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Michiru mis-behaving; Sex, lies, and craziness


As time went on, Haruka and Michiru grew tired of living in the apartment downtown, so they decided to move into a small house in the suburbs of Juban. They had lived there for quite a while now; Close to six years, and every once in a while, old friends would stop over for a visit. This story starts off on Friday the XX, 2004, (Six years after the last season of Sailor Moon was created) when Haruka left for the weekend to visit distant family members.

It was 9:57am when Michiru awoke. Still lying, she turned to her left only to find a note pinned to Haruka's pillow. It read,

_My dearest Michiru,_

Yo sup, git cuh. I just wanted to letcha know that I'm on my way to visit my mom. She's a bitch. I'll probably be back home by Sunday night. That is, if I don't get so fucking sick of her and come home early. Anywayz, I'm out.

Laterz, Rukes  


She shucked the blanket off of herself, went over to her dresser and gathered a set of clothes, then went into the shower. As she washed up, she thought of Haruka being gone all weekend and began to feel lonely.  
Michiru: I wish my Haruka babe was here...

Super Stars title music & title screen  
Sailor Moon Super Stars  
Friendships & Relationships Go to Hell!  
Michiru the Murderer  
(Part 01)

Back at Setsuna's house, the clock struck 10:30 and Setsuna's alarm blared "Moonlight Densetsu" as she scattered out of bed. She scratched her head and rubbed her stomach as she walked into the kitchen. Setsuna lurched over to the fridge and opened it.  
Setsuna: Damn! It's empty!  
Her stomach growled.  
Setsuna: Well, I guess I have to go to the supermarket AGAIN!  
She wandered back into her room and got dressed.

When she was finished showering, Michiru decided to call Rei over to keep her company. So she danced over to the phone and dialed her number.  
Rei: 'Ello?  
Michiru: Yo, what's up, my homie G?  
Rei: Nothing much, my chica!  
Michiru: Kewl, kewl. So how about droppin' over, eh?  
As they talked, both tossed various sexy hints to each other. Michiru even began to play with her private as she flirted over the phone.  
Michiru: Ooh, I feel so... SEXY!  
Rei: You should.  
Michiru removed her fingers from her vagina.  
Rei: I'll be right over. DON'T get dressed...  
And with that, they both hung up. Outside, Chibi-usa and Hotaru walked by, trying to keep away from Michiru's house when they bumped into Rei. The girls glared at Rei, then ran away.  
Rei: Ok, whatever! Go to Japan!  
Chibi-usa walked back over and kicked Rei in the shin.  
Chibi-usa: We're in Japan! Go back to America!  
Then she ran back over to Hotaru and they continued walking. Rei called after them,  
Rei: You have pink hair! Asshole...  
Rei shrugged it off and walked up to Michiru's house. Michiru was in her bedroom trying to decide if she should greet her guest naked, or wearing a sexy outfit. She held up a tight sea green coloured leather catsuit against her body and looked into the full mirror on her door.  
Michiru: I bought this at Victoria Secret... I wonder if I should save it for Haruka or--  
:Knock knock:  
Michiru heard the faint knocking at her door and slipped into the leather outfit.  
:Knock knock:  
She ran downstairs and answered the door, slowly.  
Michiru: Well, hello there.  
She said, sexily.  
Rei: You called?  
She smirked. Michiru winked.  
Michiru: Come on in.  
Rei stood in the doorway with a stupid look plastered upon her face. Michiru tapped her foot as she waited.  
Michiru: COME ON IN!  
Rei: CHILL!  
She stepped inside.  
Rei: Clam your hormones, there's no rush!  
Michiru pushed the door shut.

Setsuna grabbed her purse and went out the door.  
Setsuna: I'm so hungry! I'm going to stop and eat first before I do any shopping.  
She said to herself as she walked down the street.

Rei looked around Michiru's house, taking everything in with her violet eyes.  
Michiru: I have something for you.  
She turned to Michiru.  
Rei: Yes?  
Michiru smiled devilishly.  
Michiru: It's um... Up in the bedroom.  
Rei: The bedroom, eh?  
She asked, playing along.

Setsuna came across a small diner and went inside. She opened up a menu and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
Setsuna: Mmm! Yummy! Everything looks good!  
Concierge: What will you have?  
Setsuna: A ten stack of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top!  
The waiter stood, writing her order down on his pad.  
Concierge: Can I get you anythin--  
Setsuna: NOW!

Rei: Well then, let's just see this 'something'.  
Michiru walked Rei upstairs and they went into the bedroom. Rei paused after her first step inside.  
Michiru: Don't be shy.  
The room was dimly lit, and sensuous candles burned on the nightstands, accompanied by massaging oils. Soft sexy music played in the background. Michiru removed her bathrobe and threw it onto the bed. Her tight leather outfit curved over her every mound.  
Rei: Oh, well... This is new...  
The phone on one of the night stands began to ring. Michiru didn't move, so Rei picked it up. It was Chibi-usa on the phone.  
Chibi-usa: "This is new" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--  
Rei hung up the phone.  
Rei: I hate that little Bitch!  
Michiru unzipped the top half of her cat suit and crawled onto the bed.  
Michiru: I'm feeling lonely. Won't you join me?  
Rei: Youch!  
She kicked off her shoes and dove onto the bed.

After her giant meal, Setsuna asked for the check so she could finally be on her way to the supermarket.  
Setsuna: Hmm hmm hmm... Let's see how much-- 4800 YEN!  
Tears streamed down her face.  
Setsuna: There goes my purse...

Michiru: I want to be dominated by you, Rei.  
Rei: Dominated? Well, ok, they always say there's a first time for everything.

She slowly walked to the supermarket, looking as if she was about to puke.  
Setsuna: I feel like I'm pregnant...  
She looked down at her stomach.  
Setsuna: I guess I'll start making maternity clothes.  
Chibi-usa: Where are you going!  
Setsuna turned around. Chibi-usa stood a few feet away, hands on her hips, and with a sour expression on her face.  
Setsuna: Are you yelling at me!  
Chibi-usa: Where are you going!  
Setsuna pointed at Chibi-usa with her index finger and zapped her. Chibi-usa exploded. She kept walking until she reached 'Food Smart', and went in to start shopping.

Back at Usagi's house,  
Usagi: Awwwwww there's nothing to eat...  
She moaned, as she went through each cabinet - checking the pantry, refrigerator, and freezer.  
Usagi: I guess I'll run out to the store to get something...  
She danced to the door and slipped on her shoes. Suddenly, she was hit in the head with a spatula.  
Usagi: OW!  
Mama Ikkuko: Usagi, where do you think you're going, you lazy girl!  
Usagi: Chill out, mama. I'm just running to the food store.  
Mama Ikkuko: Chill out! Now is that how you talk to yo momma!  
Usagi: Majorly.  
Usagi's Mother hit her over the head again and again with the spatula.  
Usagi: WHAA! OOH! ACK!  
Her mom smirked and hit her ass.  
Mama Ikkuko: Wanna play for a while? If you want, I could dress up like Tuxedo Kamen.  
She winked at Usagi.  
Usagi: Maybe later. Right now I'm starved!  
Her mom sighed and crossed her arms.  
Mama Ikkuko: I'll be waiting, sailor sexy.  
Usagi chuckled and left the house. When she arrived at the super market, She froze just a few feet away from the automatic doors.  
Usagi: I hope my hair doesn't get stuck in these darn doors like last time!  
She hesitated at first, then held her head high and quickly walked through.  
Usagi: ACK!  
She screamed, then fell backwards. The doors had closed on her long hair.  
Usagi: AA! MY HAIR!  
Everyone in the store laughed at her. Then Setsuna walked in. Usagi's hair was free.   
Usagi: YEY! Thanks, Setsuna-san!  
Setsuna giggled.  
Setsuna: I am Set.  
Everyone in the store: SET SET SET!  
Setsuna giggled again.  
Usagi: Okay, then, Set!  
Usagi grabbed Setsuna's hand and they skipped through the store.  
Usagi: Ding! First isle, Cheesy goodness! ...Hay Set, did I ever tell you about the time Mamo-chan got naked and I had this can of squeeze cheese...  
Setsuna ignored Usagi and began looking for her favourite cheese.  
Setsuna: PLUTONIAN CHEDDAR! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
She screamed. Usagi laughed.  
Usagi: Oh, that was funny... But could ya tone it down... Just a little? You're kinda embarrassing.  
Setsuna giggled and whacked Usagi in the head with the package of cheese. Setsuna giggled. Usagi rubbed her head.  
Usagi: Ow, Set, ya know, that DID hurt...  
Usagi noticed that Setsuna hadn't been listening. Setsuna was now over by the cakes and other baked goods. Usagi walked over. As soon as she got there, Setsuna hit her in the face with a spatula.  
:THWACK:  
Usagi yelped. Setsuna giggled.  
Usagi: OH, MY NOSE!  
Setsuna: WHOO WHOO WHOO!  
She yelled, then ran away like a valley girl - with the spatula. Usagi felt her face to check if everything was okay, then she chased after. Setsuna jumped onto the seafood counter and picked up a bucket of oysters.  
Setsuna: I'M THE MAGICAL GIRL OYSTER SET!  
Setsuna threw oysters at people watching her, then she threw some at Usagi.  
Setsuna: FANCY LALA!  
She danced on the counter, throwing them in all directions while screaming random things.  
Usagi: Okay... I'll just be leaving now...  
Usagi walked away and gathered her few groceries as fast as she could and went to pay. As the cashier was ringing up her stuff, Usagi saw two cops pulling Setsuna out of the store by her hair.  
Setsuna: YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE OYSTER PRINCESS! FANCY LALA!  
Setsuna still carried the bucket and when she saw Usagi, she tossed a few her way.  
Setsuna: POWER TO THE OYSTER!  
Usagi sighed.  
Usagi: Oh, man... She definitely over did it...  
Naru: Ya know her?  
Usagi: Nope.  
She said,  
Usagi: Never seen her before in my life, Naru-chan.

Michiru and Rei began to make love, first starting out with exotic toys, then moving on to fisting. As Rei pleased Michiru, Michiru began to wonder if what she was doing was really right. She didn't want to disappoint Rei, for she still had special feelings for her. Then she thought of a perfect way out. A way for her and Rei to be together and have Haruka completely out of the picture - permanently.

Setsuna left the store and lugged home her bucket of oysters.  
Setsuna: Wow, I'm tired.  
She said, unlocking her front door. She went in and stuck the bucket of oysters in her freezer, then went and lied down on her couch.

As Rei thrusted deeper and deeper, Michiru began to spasm and knocked into the phone. It fell to the floor and hit into the number 'six', which was Setsuna's number stored on speed dial. Michiru hadn't known what she had done and kept enjoying her fun. Michiru moaned.  
Rei: Oh, you like this?  
Michiru touched herself and licked her fingers in a naughty fashion.  
Michiru: Oh, baby, yes! Deeper!

Setsuna flung herself at the phone.  
Setsuna: I guess people really _do_ like me! I feel so loved!  
She turned the phone on and placed it against her ear.  
Setsuna: Hello?  
Over the phone, she could her moaning. It was continuous and got louder and louder.  
Setsuna: Who the hell is on the phone!

Michiru: Oh, Haruka!

Setsuna suddenly noticed the voice.  
Setsuna: MICHIRU!  
She dropped the phone and ripped out her Henshin Rod from her pocket.  
Setsuna: PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!  
She was in such a rush to go and help Michiru, that she transformed too fast.  
Sailor Pluto: Damn, my skirt's on backwards!  
Sailor Pluto fixed her outfit and opened a time tunnel with the help of her Time Key.

Rei: Haruka-san!  
She asked, shocked, as she got up off of Michiru.

Sailor Pluto walked into the time tunnel and came out in Michiru's bedroom.  
Sailor Pluto: WHa WHA WHAT!  
Rei quickly turned around. She and Michiru saw Pluto.  
Rei: What the!  
Michiru: Shit!  
Sailor Pluto: DEADO SCREAM!  
Rei jumped out of the way and Michiru rolled off the bed. The attack blasted a hole in the wall just above the bed. Rei grabbed her jeans from the floor and dug in her pocket for her Henshin Rod.  
Rei: MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!  
Michiru screamed, trying to cover herself with the bed sheet. Pluto directed her attention to Sailor Mars and raised her Time Key.  
Sailor Pluto: Come heahh!  
She spun around and tossed another attack Mars' way.  
Sailor Pluto: DEADO SCREAM!  
It slammed into Sailor Mars and sent her flying backward into a wall. She got right back up and brushed the hair from her eyes. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she stood up.  
Sailor Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER!  
Michiru jumped up, now dressed, shouting,  
Michiru: Pluto! Mars!  
Sailor Pluto back flipped out of the way and the fiery arrow stuck into the wall, just a few feet away from Michiru.  
Michiru: Go outside and fight! Haruka will kill me if she knew you both were here!  
Sailor Mars ran out of the room and waited for Pluto at the bottom of the stairs. Sailor Pluto opened another time tunnel and sent a 'Dead Scream' through. Another opened behind Sailor Mars and the attack came flying through, striking her hard. Pluto stepped out of the same tunnel and confronted Mars. They both stood in the living room, each stanced, ready to attack.  
Rei: Y'know what! Screw this!  
She yelled, throwing her arms down at her sides. Michiru came downstairs in uniform just as Sailor Mars was about to attack without mercy.  
Sailor Mars: BUNRING MANDALA! FLAME SNIPER! FIRE SOUL!  
Three of Sailor Mars' best attacks shot at Sailor Pluto. She raised her Time Key and the Garnet Orb that sat upon it started to glow, then redirected every one of Mars' blasts back at her.  
Sailor Neptune: AACK!  
Mars jumped out of the way. The attacks crashed into the stairs as Neptune scrambled back up them. Sailor Pluto appeared in front of Neptune through one of her time tunnels and glared at her coldly.  
Sailor Pluto: Shame on you!  
Sailor Neptune raised her arms in the air and began her 'Deep Submerge', but Pluto stepped back inside her time tunnel and it vanished. It reopened behind Neptune and Sailor Pluto flew out, slamming into Neptune and flinging her out of the the window at the top of the stairs. Sailor Neptune smashed through the window, but grabbed hold of the gutters. Sailor Mars rolled over to the staircase and jumped into the air, spinning, and drove her heels right into Sailor Pluto's back. Pluto jolted forward.  
Sailor Mars: Save her!  
Sailor Pluto: So you two can fuck again!  
Sailor Mars: Do it!  
The thin metal gutters began to break and Sailor Neptune was dropped. Almost immediately after the gutters gave way, one of Sailor Pluto's time tunnels opened and she pulled Neptune inside. They reappeared in the bedroom where Mars stood, waiting.  
Sailor Neptune: That was scary!  
Pluto got in Sailor Neptune''s face and asked,  
Sailor Pluto: Was it scary?  
Neptune nodded.  
Sailor Neptune: Yes, it was.  
Sailor Mars ran at the window and jumped out. She grabbed onto the ledge and swung herself onto the roof, where she stood, the eastern winds blowing her long raven hair and sailor fuku to the west. She stared out into the horizon, a blank expression upon her face. Sailor Neptune looked around.  
Sailor Neptune: Oh boy...  
She turned to Sailor Pluto with a smile.  
Sailor Neptune: What brings you here, Set?  
Sailor Mars itched her nose. a soft evil laugh bubbled up from inside her and for a moment, she let it get the best of her and laughed insanely. She composed herself and shook it off, then ran a hand through her raven hair.  
Sailor Neptune: Sounds like Mars is on my roof. Maybe she'd like a muffin?  
Pluto looked at Neptune, angrily.  
Sailor Neptune: Would _you_ like a muffin?  
Sailor Pluto opened a time tunnel and disappeared. Neptune shrugged and detransformed, then went out front. She called to Mars.  
Michiru: What the hell ya doin' up there!  
Mars snapped at Michiru.  
Sailor Mars: What do you want!  
Michiru: Why are you in a bad mood? Are you mad because I didn't offer you a muffin earlier?  
Suddenly, Minako walked up from off the street.  
Minako: Why is Rei-chan mad at you?  
Sailor Mars: Because Michiru-san is a bastard!  
Minako: Oh, I missed that part. Can we repeat it, please?  
Michiru looked back up at Mars.  
Michiru: What's the matter?  
Sailor Mars: What's the matter!  
She looked up into the sky.  
Sailor Mars: You called me over, so I came! You wanted me to dominate you, I did!  
Then she turned to Michiru.  
Sailor Mars: Then you call out Haruka-san's name!  
Michiru: It was an accident! I didn't mean to!  
She stared at the ground, playing with her hair.  
Michiru: I was just remembering that I... Uhhh... Left the iron on!  
Sailor Mars: But you did mean it! You wouldn't have said it if you didn't!  
Michiru: No! That's not true!  
Sailor Mars: Yes, it is, and you know it! Don't play stupid with me Michiru-san!  
Minako sat and watched them fight.  
Michiru: I love you, Rei! More than Haruka!  
She said, with tears in her eyes. Minako gasped.  
Minako: More than Haruka-san!  
Sailor Mars: You're lying!  
Michiru: Fine! Believe what you want!  
Michiru ran into her house crying. Minako watched her slam the door, then she looked up at Sailor Mars, who was still on the roof.  
Minako: You better get down before you fall and get hurt.  
Then she walked over to Michiru's house and went inside.  
Minako: Michiru-san?  
She could hear faint sobs coming from upstairs. As she approached the stairs, she saw where the fight had previously gone on.  
Minako: Boy, Michiru-san sure is a messy house keeper...  
She climbed up what was left of the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door.  
Michiru: Go away! I don't want to see you, Rei!  
Minako opened the door anyway, even though Michiru said she didn't want to be bothered.  
Minako: Umm... It's not Rei-chan.  
Michiru wiped her eyes.  
Michiru: Minako?  
Minako: Yes, it's me.  
Sailor Mars Jumped off the roof, the wind blew her skirt up, but just a bit. She landed on her left knee, dropping her right hand to keep balance. She Stood slowly and walked to the front door. Noticing that it was open, she let herself in. Sailor Mars silently made her way upstairs and saw Minako talking to Michiru.  
Michiru: What are you doing here?  
Sailor Mars stood in the doorway, her hands crossed over her chest as she looked at the two conversing. she remained quiet and listened. Michiru saw Rei in the hall and stared sternly at her. Minako gasped.  
Minako: Oh no, it's Rei-chan!  
Sailor Mars: Oh, cram it, Minako-chan. You have no idea what happened.  
Michiru bolted from the bed to the bathroom and locked herself in.  
Minako: I was watching you two fight.  
She walked over to the other side of the room and knocked on the bathroom door.  
Minako: It's Minako. Let me in. Let's talk.  
Rei and Minako could hear numerous glass objects breaking behind the closed door. Sailor Mars brushed past Minako and knocked on the door as well.  
Sailor Mars: Michiru-san... Let me in.  
Michiru was sobbing loudly, then screamed,  
Michiru: GET OUT!  
Minako became enraged because she wasn't getting attention because she didn't happen to be any part of what's going on and shouted,  
Minako: I WILL KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!  
She began pounding the door.  
Minako: Let me in! NOW!  
Michiru ripped open the medicine chest, looking for more things to break, when she noticed the ultimate no-no. Razors.  
Sailor Mars stepped away from the door and sat on the bed. She quietly began to cry and placed her hands over her face.

Makoto walks down the sidewalk, holding a freshly baked cherry pie made specially for Motoki. While passing Haruka and Michiru's house, she hears Minako's pounding and rushed over to see what was happening.  
Makoto: What's going on!

Michiru sat on the edge of the bathtub, clenching the blades in her hands.  
Minako: CRESCENTO BEAM!  
Suddenly, the bathroom door busted open.  
Michiru: What the!  
Sailor Venus: Sorry... I guess my Crescent Beam is more powerful than I thought.  
Michiru hid the blades behind her back.  
Sailor Venus: Michiru-san, stop crying!  
Venus turned around and saw Mars was looking straight in. She lifted the door and set it back in place, standing in front of it so that it wouldn't fall in on them. Michiru got up and hugged Minako. Makoto went over to Sailor Mars.  
Makoto: Just wondering... What's going on?  
Mars sighed as she rose, wiping a tear from her eye and shaking her head.  
Sailor Mars: Michiru-san and I did it and then Michiru-san called Haruka-san's name and I got mad and then Pluto came over and we fought for a while and now I'm crying.  
(John: Well, 'san' of a bitch!)  
Makoto looked at Rei, puzzled.  
Makoto: Did what?  
Sailor Mars: IT.  
Michiru embraced Venus tighter and began to laugh evilly.  
Sailor Venus: What's so fun--  
Michiru quickly sliced Venus' back straight down with one of the razors, then stepped away.  
Sailor Venus: Ouch! What was that for?  
Michiru: I'm saying good-bye.  
Sailor Venus: You're a weird one, aren't you?  
She said, reaching backward and feeling the blood drip out over her exposed spine. Sailor Pluto appeared again and warned,  
Sailor Pluto: Michiru's gone off the deep end! Get Minako out of there!  
Sailor Mars noticed the evil laughter emerging from within the bathroom and the three girls moved forward. Michiru opened the window of the bathroom.  
Michiru: I can't do this anymore...  
She kicked the screen out and sat upon the ledge.  
Michiru: I can't go through life...  
Sailor Venus: GUYS, HELP!  
Sailor Mars: Michiru-san!  
She rose up to a standing position on the ledge.  
Sailor Venus: MICHIRU-SAN, NOOOO!  
Sailor Pluto: DAMN IT, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!  
Michiru looked back at them all one final time.  
Michiru: I'll miss you... Rei...  
She let go and her body dropped.  
Makoto: OO Michiru-san!  
Sailor Venus: VENUS LOVA ME CHAIN!  
A yellow, heart linked chain extended from Sailor Venus' hand and out the window. It stopped and yanked Sailor Venus forth.  
Sailor Venus: I got her!  
Then there was a loud thud.  
Makoto, Pluto, Mars, Venus: HUH!  
They all rushed to the window and looked down. Michiru lay sprawled out on the side pathway.  
Makoto: You said you had her!  
They followed Venus' chain from her hand and traced it to a tree.  
Sailor Mars: You hooked a tree!  
Sailor Pluto began laughing hysterically. Makoto stared at her oddly and moved away. A small puddle of blood expanded from under Michiru as time passed.  
Sailor Pluto: Oh well, that's Haruka's problem!  
Makoto dropped her cherry pie on the floor, then raced downstairs and outside to Michiru.  
Makoto: Michiru-san! Answer me!  
Feeling a bit awkward, Sailor Venus jumped down from the window, landing on her feet, and put her arm around Makoto. Sailors Mars and Pluto jumped down also, joining the rest. Sailor Pluto walked over and kicked Michiru's body.  
Sailor Pluto: You were a whore anyway.  
Sailor Mars knelt down by Michiru and looked down at her, tears spilling from her violet eyes.  
Sailor Mars: I'm sorry...  
Michiru: Rei...  
Setsuna stood there and stared at Michiru, having no desire to help her at all. Just then, Rei came running around the corner of the house and knelt down beside Michiru.  
Michiru: Rei... I...  
She gasped for a breath, and flinched.  
Michiru: I love you...  
Rei: Shh...  
Rei placed her two forefingers over Michiru's lips.  
Rei: Don't worry. It'll all be all right.  
Michiru: I can see the light...  
Rei clenched Michiru's soft hand.  
Rei: Don't go to it. Stay... Here with me.  
Sailor Venus detransformed.  
Minako: I can heal her. Maybe...  
Minako walked up to Michiru and Rei moved out of the way. Minako then slapped Michiru's face. Everyone gasped.  
Minako: There! I made her snap out of the trance and she gets back to normal and IT WORKS and we all go back to OUR LIVES!  
Makoto: Are you out of your mind?  
Rei pushed Minako out of the way.  
Rei: How insensitive! Get out of here!  
Minako ran away. Setsuna sighed.  
Sailor Pluto: I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore! I don't care. They can die together!  
Setsuna walked into a time tunnel and disappeared. Rei held Michiru up on her lap.  
Makoto: My name is Makoto. I Just wanted to say that.  
Rei: Are you all right, my love?  
Michiru: It's too late for that now... My time is up.  
Makoto: Michiru-san!  
Rei: Don't say such things!  
Michiru closed her eyes and nestled into Rei's chest.  
Rei: Michiru-san..? Michiru-san..!  
She shook Michiru's lifeless body.  
Rei: No! Michiru-san!  
She sobbed. Makoto and Minako stood looking on, silently.  
Makoto: This is too horrible..!  
Minako pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hotaru's number.  
Minako: Hello? Who is this? Kaorinite? Hey babe. Where's Hotaru-chan?  
Rei and Makoto looked up at Minako, who was checking out her nails.  
Minako: Yeaaaah. Mmm hmm... We got a situation over here. Right.  
She folded up her phone and slid it into her pocket. Suddenly, a taxi pulled up and Hotaru got out and ran over. She laid one of her hands on Michiru's forehead. Hotaru kept it there for a few minutes.  
Makoto: So... What's going on?  
Hotaru: Hmm... There seems to be something wrong...  
Rei: Then she's really gone...  
Rei dried her eyes and laid Michiru's body down on the ground. Makoto helped Rei up and escorted her back to the Hikawa Shrine.  
Minako: What happened!  
Hotaru: I don't know!  
Minako: You had better fix this!  
Hotaru: It's not my fault!  
Minako slapped Hotaru across the face.  
Minako: Don't you ever yell at me, biotch!  
Hotaru ran back up to the cab and got in, then it sped away. Minako showed her off with her middle finger. Just as she was about to join the others inside, Minako noticed that Michiru's body began to glow and slowly, her eyes opened. She got up.  
Michiru: Huh? I... I'm alive!  
Minako: Unless you want to be dead?  
Michiru looked at her hands and clenched her fists.  
Michiru: I'm alive!  
Minako: Are you better now, Michiru-san, a.k.a. 'Sex Cat'?  
Michiru looked around, seeing no one.  
Michiru: Where is everyone?  
Minako: Umm... I'm right here.  
Michiru: Jeez, that's nice. It seemed like the whole world was out here watching me die, then they left! What the freak is that all about!  
Minako: Behind you!  
Michiru quickly turned around.  
Michiru: Oh, hey there, Minako. I totally didn't even see you.  
Minako: Right...


End file.
